


I enjoy it

by zashii



Series: MordHaus [3]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zashii/pseuds/zashii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bird didn't tell me, oh but listening behind the door did the trick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I enjoy it

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my series MordHaus. If you keep reading, the dots will slowly connect with every new work.

Skwisgaar went for checkups weekly thanks to his very active sex life. That’s where the blond heard about it from Charles. Of course Charles did not tell him anything, but was talking to the doctor about it. 

He was surprised to hear Charle’s voice from within the doctor’s office, for a moment he thought himself lucky to find their saint manager inside. Maybe he had a sex life after all? 

These thoughts pushed him to listen what was being said. 

The words coming from the inside were so hard to digest, he expected anything but that. How was he now to look at Toki? moreover why hasn’t Toki ever approached him with such information?

He couldn’t stand there for any longer, so he turned around and left.

At first walking towards his bedroom seemed like the best idea, calling sluts to fuck his brains out sounded even better, but the mental image of Toki fucking other people, other men to be exacts, he was unable to even walk straight. 

The shock was still in his bones, They were talking about the kid that joined Dethklok, the kid. 

“what else don’ts I know?” he asked himself. Speaking out loud made him feel better so he finally opted to sleep the rest of the day and night. 

The next morning his dethphone woke him up. It was a message from Charles stating: [According to security klokateers, you heard my talk with the doctor. 

Skwisgaar be an adult, we all are] Skwisgaar didn’t need to be reminded twice that they were all full grown adults, even Toki, but his mind simply couldn’t catch to it. 

Telling the band was not on his plans either, so what should he do?. 

Nothing. 

That’s what he thought until he was on his way to the kitchen and saw a stranger walking away from what looked the corridor to Toki’s room. 

Skwisgaar gave him a dirty look. The guy was tall and blond, with shorter hair than Skwisgaar but of similar height. If Toki liked tall blondes why was he looking for other men? Toki knew that Skwisgaar would fuck anyone, men, women, he didn’t care, then why?

Skwisgaar changed course and went down the hall towards Toki’s room. He entered the room without knocking, he didn’t want to give Toki time to get ready or decent. He needed to find him the closest to the moment if he wanted to confront him about it. 

Toki was on his bed looking towards the wall, he was naked playing games on his dethphone. 

“hej” 

“what’s you doing here Skwisgaar?” Toki asked

“I- I you, why, agh” said a wordless Skwisgaar, he didn’t know what he wanted to ask the most. “why was Toki fucking strangers, or why he wasn’t fucking him? Maybe he wanted to know for how long he has been doing it without anyone knowing?”

“Charles told mes you might comes around” said Toki as he turned to face skwisgaar, taking the sheets to cover himself from the hips down. 

“then you knows what I wants” said Skwisgaar as he completely entered the room, closing the door behind him. 

“nej” a relaxed Toki replied as he stared at Skwisgaar. 

Skwisgaar hated that, hated to see how innocent and out of worry the other looked. He was sure by now that Toki was able to read the hate and anger on his face. Since Toki started to retract towards the wall next to the bed, further away from Skwisgaar’s presence. He didn’t like that look, it almost seemed as if Toki feared him. 

“Stop Skwisgaar” 

Those words. 

Skwisgaar rested his shoulders and relaxed his body before sitting on Toki’s bed exhaling the amount of air he had been holding in.  
His back towards the naked ‘boy’. 

“I does it too, I just want to knows why don’ts you tell me… why do you goes with other men. If –“

He knew what he wanted to say but the words were unable to leave his mouth. 

Toki seemed to relax after a minute of silence, therefore he sat back on the bed, placing himself next to skwisgaar with his arms around the blond. 

“why does you do it Skwisgaar? I think you’s misunderstanding somethignk that not even you does” said Toki as he laid his head on Skwisgaar’s shoulders. “sex amn’ts love, not in this band”.

Skwisgaar brought his right hand to Toki’s head and pet him. Nothing was really different, Toki was still that child, the boy who joined the band but he had a more active sex life than he had thought. 

“I don’ts know, I cares about you, and I know you cares the same way, then”

“Skwisgaar you sleeps with a bunch of whores and I’ms not ever say anything abouts it, ams it because they ams men?”

“I thinks it might be that… I’ms not sures myself” said Skwisgaar as he moved his arms in desperation towards his own head. 

“The only thingk, I just, feel I don’ts know you as well as I thought I did. . .”

“then what does you want to know?” Softly asked Toki. “although I might know what you refers to” distancing himself from Skwisgaar slowly. He retreated to the corner of the bed, between the wall and the little table next to his bed. 

His eyes were bright, not with tears but sadness, or that’s what skwisgaar thought until a slight smile adorned Toki’s face. 

Skwisgaar used his arms to support his body as he laid through toki’s bed. “ams story times, you knows why I fuck loats of girls now you tell me why you fuck strangers men”

“fine” said Toki with a slight malicious tone on his voice, it was in perfect resonance with the smile that now grew on his face. 

“this amn’ts to do with loves first of all, ams why I don’ts thinkg it would ever bother yous. I’ve been doing it from long before, well… before I joined dethklok at leasts. I can go months without it, but when I wants it, I wants it.” he said as he stared deeply into Skwisgaar’s eyes. 

Skwisgaar knew Toki wasn’t lying. So he simply left out a “uh-hu” to allow the other to continue. For a moment it seemed as if Toki had been wanting to tell this story a million times but had never had the chance to approach Skwisgaar about it. he could be imagining it too. “okej, so you’ve been doings it for long time, but why? You know why I does, but why does you?”

Toki lifted his head up without breaking his stare. “ams about who I’ms fucking. I always make sures I chose the ones that ams very physically good looking, and those who really want mes. Lot of people want us, we ams dethklok, oh but I chose those who ams desiring mes, ams about pride I thinks” he said as he moved his shoulders to show obvious disinterest. “ams that. Most of them ams fun so we can talk lots after sex, no one here really shows themselves to the point Toki likes!”

“uh, I sees” said a lost Skwisgaar. He was trying to process everything his ears were hearing, and to his surprise, it was not that hard. 

Skwisgaar wanted to approach Toki, to kiss him, to fuck him. He just wanted Toki to know that no matter who he fucks they still belong to each other, as it had happened years ago from Toki to him. Now he felt it was his turn to make this clear. 

“you know, they don’ts fuck me. I fucks them” said Toki as he slowly got close to Skwisgaar who was still staring down, therefore not able to see the bird getting closer to him. 

The movement on the bed made it clear that Toki was moving towards him, but he was still trying to phrase that Toki was his, in a way that wouldn’t sound so desperate. 

Toki was about to kiss Skwisgaar, when the blond took him from his wrists and sat him on top of his tall slender body. 

“Toki you’s mine boyfriend, fucks who you fucks, and I’ms yours, we ams, ugh, we ams we.”

“ja” replied Toki as he laid towards Skwisgaar. It was a desperate kiss, or that’s what Skwisgaar could tell from it. This just turned him on completely. He wanted Toki to be his again. He would fuck him until the next day if necessary, and by the way Toki was moaning to his touch, he wanted it too.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language if you don't know by now, so if it needs some corrections feel free to let me know. thanks.


End file.
